Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
zomg1.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health zomg2.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health zomg3.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health zomg4.png|The 4 stages of ZOMG health The Z'eppelin '''O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness'' ''(Z.O.M.G.)''' is a MOAB Class Bloon that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is large blimp mainly black in color with what appears to looks like a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop as it is the strongest bloon in Bloons TD history. It first appears on Round 85, the final round on Hard Difficulty. It has an extremely high RBE of 16,656. Without a proper defense, its children can rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one ZOMG. In later rounds there are multiple ZOMGs, increasing even more and more in later rounds. __TOC__ The ZOMG is different than the BFB and MOAB because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability and very resistant to Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability and it only takes 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin and from Bloon Annihilation Ability rather than death. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. The only way to survive letting the ZOMG through a level is the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. If enough lives can be saved up, a ZOMG (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. This is much more difficult (nearly impossible) than with a MOAB or BFB, obviously, because the ZOMG has such a higher RBE, so a lot of work needs to be put in to attempt this. Generally, by the time you have sufficient lives to leak a ZOMG, there would be so many bloons on the screen that Healthy Bananas would be nearly useless. You will need at least 16,657 lives, and if it leaks, you will have 1 life left. Strategies Children The Z.O.M.G spawns 4 BFBs, which contain 16 MOABs, which contain 64 Ceramic Bloons, which contain 128 Rainbow Bloons. After that, it turns to 256 Zebra Bloons, then 256 White Bloons and 256 Black Bloons, which contain 1,024 Pink Bloons, then 1,024 Yellow Bloons. Then, there are 1,024 Green Bloons, and 1,024 Blue Bloons, and finally, 1,024 Red Bloons. Trivia *Z.O.M.G.s are the slowest among all Bloons but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in effect. *Z.O.M.G.s will appear no later than round 89 in Freeplay Mode. (Discounting Round 85.) * It takes 364 Road Spikes or 400 MOAB Mauler missiles to destroy the first layer. * The RBE ingame suggests that the Z.O.M.G. layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins (1000 damage each) to pop the first layer. * For humor, the Z.O.M.G.'s last health stage depicts a bandage on the skull * In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appears for only 2.5 seconds. * The Z.O.M.G can only be slowed/stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe Ability. * If you use the Sabotage Sabotage Supply Lines Ability before a Z.O.M.G. comes out, it only slows the Z.O.M.G., the first B.F.B. of the 4 that come out, and the first M.O.A.B. of the 4 that come out of the slowed B.F.B. If the Ability is used while a Z.O.M.G. is out, the first of the 4 B.F.B.s is the only one not slowed, and the same with the M.O.A.B.s from the slowed B.F.B.s. *In the BTD 5 iPhone trailer, it is shown to have a mouth. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS